


Inside Your Head

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Masochism, Pain Kink
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Jakmile došli k Ondrovi, pan domácí sebou okamžitě praštil na gauč, zapínaje televizi. Jeho přítel chvíli zvažoval, jestli si nechat mikinu, ale jelikož v bytě zrovna extrémní horko nepanovalo, tak se nesvlékal, a na Ondrův vyzývavý úsměv adekvátně reagoval. Odložil se na něj. Zády se opřel o Ondrův hrudník, kolem jeho vlastního se zanedlouho obtočila Ondrova paže, ve vlasech vnímal jeho dech. Programy na obrazovce střídaly jeden druhý, zvítězil nějaký film, který byl Igorovi povědomý, ale na jméno snímku ani toho herce, co se tam objevil, si nevzpomněl.

 

Místo toho se zaposlouchal a zavřel oči, po náročném dni si vyloženě užíval Ondrovu měkkou náruč, jeho přítomnost. Klidně by tak vydržel ležet celý večer, možná by v této poloze i usnul, kdyby neměl Ondra jiné plány.

 

"Igi?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

Rty se octly až u Igorova ouška, načež staršímu muži začalo docházet, že jej jeho přítel v klidu odpočívat nenechá. Jakmile však uslyšel jeho návrh, jakékoliv stížnosti se rozplynuly.

 

"Můžeme se dokoukat na film, můžu tě hezky vykouřit nebo… nebo bych tě mohl ojet tak, že nebudeš vědět, jestli řveš slastí nebo bolestí," odmlčel se, nechal svá slova působit, poté položil otázku: "Tak co si vybereš, Igi?"

 

Jak by mohl odolat, pomyslel si Igor, jehož tep se instantně zrychlil a prvotní náznaky vzrušení se projevily i na toku krve.

 

"Stačí říct, že není vhodný den, Igore, stačí říct…" pokračoval Ondra dál, hlas pevný, ačkoliv pozornému posluchateli neušel ten hravý podtón, Igora ale mnohem více zajímala ta dlaň, jež znenadání sevřela jeho rozkrok, pro obyčejného smrtelníka až příliš silně, na hranici bolesti, ale pro něj naprosto perfektně.

 

Igor místo odpovědi jen zvrátil hlavu nazad, aby se mohl Ondrovi podívat do očí, ale ten zavrtěl hlavou.

 

"Chci to slyšet, Igi."

 

Bastard, prolétlo staršímu muži hlavou, když si všiml, jak Ondrovi cukly koutky úst, načež jej na moment přestal svírat, aby vzápětí svůj stisk obnovil, Igorova víčka se zachvěla, jak jím projela vlna emocí, byl tak bezmocný, když mu Ondrova ruka držel rozkrok jako ve svěráku, jen zkusmo boky zavrtěl, aby zjistil, že se nemůže ani pohnout… Ondra jej držel na jednom místě stiskem jediné dlaně, zatínal prsty do nejcitlivějších míst a Igor jen zíral do těch šedých očích, hledající v nich tu nádhernou, sadistickou jiskru, a bože chtěl víc…

 

"Vem si... udělej mi, co chceš…"

 

A pak se tam objevil… náznak sadismu, který v Ondrovi neumělo probudit nic kromě žádosti o něj, nikdy jej neprojevil, dokud si o něj Igor neřekl. Když se Ondra k němu naklonil a políbil jej, byl to úplně jiný polibek, než jaký si vyměnili po chvíli odloučení, tenhle byl už od prvního setkání rtů dravý, obohacený o cinknutí zubů, jež Ondra také zapojoval více než běžně, využíval Igorovy naprosté submisivity, nechal se kousat, vydával se mu zcela napospas a krásně zasténal, když se Ondrovo sevření proměnilo v jemné hlazení, přejížděl po riflích v pomalých pohybech a vyloženě jen čekal, než Igor bude úplně tvrdý, prozatím to bylo jen takové ticho před bouří.

 

A Igor to moc dobře věděl, mírně pohyboval boky a třel se o Ondrovu ruku, chtěl, aby z něj ty kalhoty sundal, aby se jej dotýkal holou dlaní, ale nic pro to neudělal, příliš jej zaměstnávala právě Ondrova pozornost, pak jeho agresivní polibky, jeho zuby, každou chvíli drtící nový kousek rtů, jež jej bolely, natékaly, uvědomoval si, jak málo mu stačí, aby mu rifle začaly být těsné, aby měl pocit, že se mu rozpouští všechny kosti v těle. Ležel na Ondrovi zcela bezvládně, nechal se hladit a týrat a z přijímané slasti a bolesti tvrdnul pořád víc a víc.

 

"Miluju, když tě tady takhle mučím a ty nemůžeš odolat," zamručel Ondra, dopřávaje Igorovi chvilku oddechu. Dostávalo jej, jak rychle se mu Igor poddal a jak ztraceně jeho oči vypadají, jako by se nacházel v jiném světě. "Zvládneš se přesunout do ložnice?"

 

Počkal, až Igor přikývne, delší dobu mu pak zabralo, než přiměl svaly fungovat a dokázal se postavit. Ondra se na něj povzbudivě usmál, což na Igorově tváři, zrůžovělé vzrušením a možná i studem, vyvolalo škleb skoro ďábelský. Uměl být výmluvný, aniž by pronesl jediné slovo, pomyslel si Ondra a následoval svého přítele do vedlejší místnosti, přičemž jej napadlo, jak by mohl Igora potrápit trochu… jiným způsobem. Ano, jeho sadistická stránka byla definitivně probuzena.

 

"Mohl bys mi něco vysvětlit?" zeptal se s nádechem zvědavosti, jakmile za nimi klaply dveře.

 

"Co?" podíval se na něj starší muž, nejistý si tím, co by po něm Ondra chtěl zrovna právě teď vysvětlovat… Ale nehodlal se tím zabývat, když se k němu jeho přítel začal přibližovat, donutil jej pozadu zacouvat až ke zdi a s predátorským výrazem jej uvěznil mezi stěnou a svým tělem, jež při cestě do jiného pokoje postrádal.

 

"Strašně by mě zajímalo, jak se cítíš, když si užíváš… tohle…" pronesl Ondra tiše, oči upřené do hnědých, když v dlani opět sevřel Igorův rozkrok, do úsměvu se mu vkradl záblesk zubů při pohledu na Igora, který jen zaregistroval dlaň na své erekci a zvrátil hlavu, až praštil temenem do zdi, oči zmizely za víčky a po tváři se mu rozlil slastný výraz, stačilo jej ještě více stisknout a z úst se mu vydral povzdech. "Chápu princip, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli by se to líbilo mně, takže… co kdyby ses mi to pokusil popsat?"

 

Zabralo to nějaký čas, než Igorovi zcela došlo, co po něm Ondra chtěl, a skutečně si nebyl jistý, jestli to zvládne. Stačilo, aby ho Ondra takhle držel a v hlavě pusto, dokázal myslet jen na to, jak dobře se cítí, když…

 

"Prostě nechej myšlenky plynout nahlas, Igi…" uslyšel hlas přímo u ouška, horký dech, Ondrovo tělo přitisknuté k němu. Přiměl se trochu zkonsolidovat, otevřel oči a zadíval na svého přítele, přičemž mírně přikývnul.

 

Neuměl mluvit o svých pocitech a teď po něm chtěl Ondra tohle… Byl ochotný se snažit, říct mu, jak moc je příjemné, když se mu Ondra věnuje, ale zároveň si připadal dost hloupě, jakmile si představil, že má dát mladšímu muži více méně kompletní přístup k tomu, co si během sexu myslí.

 

"Třeba by mě zajímalo, proč se nikdy nesnažíš svléknout… ze mě nejraději rveš oblečení okamžitě," nadhodil Ondra jedno z témat, jež jej zajímalo, Igorovy hnědé oči těkaly po jeho tváři, olízl si pootevřené rty, aby mohl promluvit, ačkoliv hlavu měl prázdnou.

 

"Bez riflí bys… bys mě nemohl takhle držet. Nemůžu ti utéct, ani se kamkoliv pohnout, když…" přerušil Igorův proslov sten, jakmile Ondra sevření dlaně povolil a znovu zatnul prsty do Igorova rozkroku. "Jo… přesně takhle…" vydechl se slyšitelným nárazem zátylku do zdi.

 

"A co ta bolest…?" položil další otázku Ondra zatímco se ústy přesunul k Igorovu krku, kam umístil lehký polibek a postupoval níže, Igorovo namáhavé polknutí v něm vyvolalo škodolibé uchechtnutí.

 

"Je to… je dobrá, připomíná…" pevně stisknul víčka, když Ondra přešel ze svírání na něžné hlazení, které bylo jen frustrující, potřeboval pořádný dotek, tohle škádlení… vzápětí se jeho pozornost přesměrovala na krk, kde pocítil Ondrovy zuby, těsně u ohryzku, chvění se rozběhlo po celém těle a krev se mu bouřila v žilách, dovolil si zvednout jednu ruku a přitáhnout si Ondru k sobě, což mu mladší muž dovolil, natisknul se na něj, ještě víc jej nutil, aby si uvědomil, v jakém je tady postavení, ačkoliv pro teď měl dovoleno se třít o Ondrovy stejně tvrdé slabiny. Další kousnutí a Igorův pokus o další větu se zlomil v samotné začátku, jen zasténal, načež vyhrknul:

 

"…připomíná mi, že jsem tvůj…"

 

Tentokrát vydal hrdelní zvuk Ondra, jemuž se pod návalem vzrušení skoro zatmělo před očima. Když Igora požádal o verbální zprostředkování pocitů, netušil…

 

"…a že si se mnou můžeš dělat, cokoliv jen budeš chtít."

 

…netušil, že v kombinaci s Igorovým hlasem, nakřáplým prožívanou slastí mísící se s bolestí, jak se vinou stenů láme, jak udýchaně zní… že bude mít sám, co dělat, aby se neudělal jen z těch řečí.

 

Musel od něj na chvíli odstoupit, oči ale ani na moment nespustil z Igora, jehož pohled plný touhy si nedokázal upřít. Přetáhl si triko přes hlavu a následně se začal zbavovat i zbytku oblečení.

 

"Svlíkni se, tvou úchylku na rifle prozkoumáme jindy," doneslo se k Igorovi, jenž informaci přebral, zachoval se podle ní a v mžiku leželo všechno na zemi. Připouštěl, že když přemýšlel nahlas, když odpovídal na Ondrovy otázky… že to bylo úžasně rajcovní, byl neskutečně nadržený a potřeboval víc. "Ale možná by stálo za zkoušku prubnout, jestli se dokážeš soustředit i na něco jiného než na mluvení."

 

Prozíravě se přesunul na postel, kde mu Ondra vtisknul do dlaně lubrikant. Igor se zaraženě podíval na něj a pak znovu na svého přítele, jenž se uložil tak, aby…

 

"Rozmyslel jsem si to," pokrčil Ondra rameny. "Ale neměj obavy, Igi, postarám se, abys dostal to, co chceš." Igor se zachvěl, jen co ta slova opustila Ondrova ústa ve chvíli, kdy mu po kůži na hrudníku přejely nehty.

 

Ačkoliv byla změna neočekávaná, tak samozřejmě neměl nic proti, provizorně Ondru připravil, protože prostě více nebylo vzhledem k jejich poměrně aktivnímu soužití potřeba, se zálibou hleděl do tváře mladšího muže, kde se zračila slast z toho, když mohl uvnitř sebe cítit něco většího a tvrdšího než jen prsty… Chytil Igora za ramena, užíval si to naplnění a v hlavě spřádal scénář, v němž Igor hrál hlavní roli.

 

"Pomalé tempo, soustřeď se na pomalé tempo," promluvil, když se trochu vzpamatoval, skoro až svého přítele obdivoval, jelikož ten okamžitě poslechl, načež mu unikl povzdech, jakmile si ho Ondra přitáhnul k polibku, jenž opět obsahoval naprosto vyhovující počet kousnutí. Už takhle stačilo, aby si po rtech jen přejel jazykem a o pálení neměl nouzi, ale když ho Ondra znovu začal kousat a on v ústech ucítil železitou chuť, z hrdla se mu vydralo zavrčení, jak se mu po zádech prohnala horká vlna, vzrušení jím zacloumalo a nutilo pohybovat boky rychleji, když to ale zkusil, nehty na zádech mu připomněly, kdo je tady… nahoře?

 

Ondra se od něj odtáhnul, nehty stále zatnuté, Igorovi se zadrhnul dech v krku, když viděl, jak temně se na něj šedé oči dívají, vzápětí se mu Ondrův palec otřel o rty, až znovu zasténal, zatímco do svého přítele stále pomalu přirážel… Nutně, sakra nutně potřeboval zrychlit, potřeboval pořádně tření, tohle bylo jako mučení, otřásl se a vydal další zlomený sten, když Ondra přesunul svou pozornost k jeho bradavce a bez milosti ji sevřel, boky mu samovolně vrazily jeho erekci do Ondry, nedokázal se přimět, aby tak neučinil.

 

Bylo strašně divné, když ho Ondra takhle ovládal, přestože ležel pod ním, nechal se k zbláznění pomalu šukat, což… polknul, pohled na Igora, jak se před ním rozpadá na kousky, jak se jeho příčetnost kamsi vytrácí, jak jeho oči září touhou, kdykoliv znovu sevře jeho bradavku. Třásl se nad ním, viděl na něm, jak se snaží udržet pomalé tempo a jak se mu to nedaří.

 

"Stačí ti trochu ublížit a podívej se na sebe," prodral se nefalšovaný obdiv na povrch, nemohl si pomoct, Igor byl v tomhle stavu prostě neodolatelný, ovšem to Ondrovi nebránilo, aby jej ještě víc potrápil, "popsat slovy bys to asi nedokázal, že?"

 

Musel, musel to udělat, přestože sám byl bolestně tvrdý a potřeboval, aby ho Igor už pořádně ojel, musel slyšet, co se Igorovi honí hlavou. Dal mu na chvíli pokoj, což starší muž využil k položení čela na polštář, ústa kousek od Ondrova ucha, pánví se pohyboval jen mírně, což vlastně nechápal proč… proč by měl Ondru poslouchat, proč by měl mluvit, proč…

 

 

"Ničíš mě, strašně," vydechl, skoro kňučivě, celé tělo mu hořelo touhou, prahnul po uvolnění, po pořádném mrdu, ale stejně se podřídil Ondrově žádosti, cítil se podrobeně, načež zasténal, slastně nebo bolestně, to už nevěděl, vnímal jen Ondrovy prsty na svém hrudníku, jež mu vysílaly až do konečků prstů impulzy, jež tak jako tak končily jen v jeho slabinách, volajících po pozornosti. "A čím víc mě ničíš, tím víc se mi to líbí…"

 

Jako by tohle bylo přesně to, co chtěl Ondra slyšet, jako by mu za to dal jakousi zvrácenou odměnu v podobě dalších štípnutí těch citlivých bodů, aspoň Igor to jako odměnu vnímal, znovu se nadzvedl nad lokty, aby měl Ondra lepší přístup, a jak moc je zlomený, zkažený a na tomhle závislý mu okrajově došlo, když spatřil jen náznak toho, že Ondra chce svou dlaň přesunut jinam… přenesl svou váhu na jen jednu paži, přičemž druhou rukou chytil tu Ondrovu a vyloženě si ji znovu přitisknul k bradavce, oči upřené do šedých, překvapených a…

 

Slyšel se sténat tak hlasitě, že to snad museli slyšet všichni sousedi, slyšel se kňučet, když ho Ondra dál trápil, když ho takřka bez ustání štípal, ne, nemohl to Igorovi upřít, málem se udělal z toho, jak se Igor tvářil prosebně, když mu vrátil dlaň zpátky na jeho hrudník, aby mu dál ubližoval.

 

"Mrdej mě… pořádně," bylo jediné, co mu byl v tu chvíli schopen říct, penisem se třel o Igiho bříško a sakra doufal, že to bude stačit, načež se Igor nanovo roztřásl, drtil mu zápěstí v sevření, nutil jeho dlaň k setrvání v místě, kde mu mohla působit bolest, konečně se přestal hlídat, svaly kolem jeho erekce se stahovaly, všechno to bylo tak intenzivní, dokonalé…

 

"Miluju, když…" prolétlo mu hlavou, že by mohl ještě něco říct, že najednou to jde… "když mi ukazuješ, jak moc zvrácený jsem… miluju tě, když mi ubližuješ… pořád…"

 

Slova, stačila jen ta Igorova slova, šeptaná zastřený hlasem, protínaná steny, hnědá hleděla do šedé, Ondra se octl přemoženou tou slastí, jaká se odrážela ve všem, co se Igora týkalo, naposled přejel nehtem přes ten citlivý bod, načež se místností rozlehl jeho hlasitý projev, záda se mu prohnula a svaly se stály, v hlavě nic než myšlenku na Igora, na jeho dirty talk a na to, jak skrz na skrz masochistický je.

 

Něco podobného si myslel také Igor, když už po několikáté byl k orgasmu dohnán něčím, co by jiní považovali na extrémně nepříjemné, ale jemu to prostě splývalo, miloval to a rozhodně ničeho nelitoval, když mu každou buňku těla pohltila slast nejkrásnější, opouštějící jeho tělo v podobě bílé tekutiny uvnitř Ondry, na kterého se vzápětí svalil, vstřebávaje ten pocit uvolnění. Jako ve snu vnímal paže, jež se kolem něj obtočily, a jejichž majiteli něžné gesto brzy oplatil.

 

"Taky tě miluju… a nejen, když ti můžu ubližovat," pohladil Ondra Igora po vlasech, užíval si jeho přítomnost, jeho teplo, celkově ten okamžik, kdy nemysleli na nic jiného než jeden na druhého.

 

"Přišel jsi na něco?" zamumlal Igor, než se odvalil na stranu a slyšitelně se protáhnul. "Ale i kdyby ne, tak se ti asi moje myšlenky líbily, když ses udělal bez doteku, co?" pousmál se pobaveně.

 

"Neznělo to úplně špatně," připustil s drobným úsměvem Ondra, jenž si sice nedokázal představit, že by toho snesl tolik, co Igor, ale… "můžeme to někdy zkusit."

 

Igorův úsměv se jen prohloubil, dosáhl až k očím, které zářily vděčností. Následně uchopil peřinu a společně se pod ni nasoukali, když se mu pak Ondra uvelebil v náručí, ani náhodou nelitoval toho, že dnešní večer neskočil jen poklidně stráveným časem u televize.


End file.
